


Stars

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala and the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

There was a time, long ago, when Vala thought of the stars as one of the most beautiful things in the universe. But there was another time when she cursed the heavens with every subjugated breath. Childhood wonders twisted, mutated, into a cast of insurmountable evil, of hatred. They mocked her, the stars; her naivety, her awe. Their cruelty faceless but for her own reflection. A reflection which once was not her own, but another’s. Deeds that were not her own, but another’s, and a fate that was hers entirely.

These far off objects of light and power drew her in, demanding a soul, to house another, but to cage her own. A prisoner of fair complexion and ebony mane, a vessel, a ruse, a tempered heart within a shell. 

But dormant spirits such as hers seldom lie still very long. She cast off her shackles and yoked the stars with her strength, her pain, destined for a fate of her choosing. But fate is seldom selected, even less so among these stars in which her patched up soul happened across another.

Since has gone the desire to bind, to bend the heavens to her will. She thinks once again of the stars with which she has now made her peace and smiles. She smiles for the stars and her soul, which houses another.


End file.
